Conversion elements are used in optoelectronic components, in particular in inorganic light-emitting diodes, in order to convert the radiation emitted by an optoelectronic semiconductor chip into a radiation having a changed wavelength, in particular longer wavelength. The conversion element generally has silicone or a ceramic as a matrix material, in which a conversion material is embedded. However, the conversion elements, which include silicone, have a low aging stability.